Kaiju Wars Episode 10: The Project
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. Osaki and Akane are assigned to uncover the Red Bamboo's operation in the South Seas- and the rest of G- Force have their own problems. IT'S BACK! NEW CHAPTER AT LAST!
1. Attack

This is the tenth story in my fanfic series, "Kaiju Wars". As always, you don't need to have read the previous episodes, and I'll just fill you in here: Miki Saegusa, here 16 years old, is part of G-Force, a small scientific team established by the JSDF. Thanks to a psychic link, she's the adoptive sister of a certain giant fire-breathing beast. 

Godzilla is © Toho.

* * *

ATTACK

The attack had been swift, vicious and, perhaps worst of all, utterly unforeseen.

The side of the cruise ship was torn open, those who survived the attack left to bob up and down or cling desperately to floating fragments of their previous safety in terrified shouts and screams.

"Mayday!" The captain shouted into his radio, "S.O.S! This is the… the…"

The water bulged in front of the ship, the top of a dark-red carapace breaking the surface before slamming into the side of the ship.

Massive pincers rose from the water, the mammoth lobster screeching into the air as it prepared to lash out. It raised one claw, preparing to strike…

And then they came down, smashing through hull plates and entire decks as tough they were made of paper.

A foghorn suddenly sounded, and the black-painted ship came into view- with the red emblem of crossed swords inside a circle painted on its side- and a spray of light-green liquid suddenly shot up into the monster's eyes.

The lobster screeched again, flailing angrily and painfully as the smell of the liquid, before turning and diving back into the waves.

The survivors looked up in a mix of gratitude, hope and… fear… at the black-garbed figures who approached the side of the ship.

"No survivors." One of the figures ordered darkly.

The survivors looked up in sudden horror as the guns were drawn and aimed right at them.

It was the last thing they ever saw.

* * *

And so it begins. The monster in this episode should be pretty obvious to any G-Fan, though I will warn you right now that this will be a more human-focused episode, but there's still some good action and espionage coming up. Hey, after episodes 8 and 9, I think the G-Man's earned a little break.

All Reviews Welcome!


	2. Visitor

Been a while since I updated, huh? Sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

VISITOR

The image relayed onto the monitor screen was of a great maw dug into the side of a vast rock formation, littered with torn girders and chunks of building debris. As the tiny camera bobbed in the water, a small LED blinking on top, a massive shape began to emerge from the undersea tunnel.

A great reptilian head turn from side-to-side in the water, sniffing idly as the immense creature known to the world as Godzilla gave the camera a curious sniff.

"The picture on this thing's terrible," Takuya Yuhara observed as he shook his head in dismay.

"The sound works, though, and that's what we need," Miyuki Otanashi lectured from behind him. "OK, play the recording."

On command, the speaker attached to the camera released a clip of a trumpet playing, causing Godzilla to turn down to it with the sudden sharpness of a surprised predator.

"What's this for, again?" Young Miki Saegusa asked of her two teachers and teammates.

"If we can chart Godzilla's responses to different sounds," Takuya explained, "It might bring us a step closer to being able to relay actual messages to him."

"You do realise I can do that anyway, right?" Miki checked with some amusement.

"Try the next one," Takuya instructed icily.

The next sound to come out of the camera was the sound of a tiger's roar. Godzilla, of course, took the sound as a challenge, and the result was predictable: His massive, fanged jaws clamped around the camera, gnashing the metal to pieces between his teeth with a savage snarl.

"Godzilla- One, Camera- Zero," Miki shook her head.

"Miyuki," Osaki poked his head through the door of the research lab, "She's here."

"Oh boy…" Miyuki cringed, standing bolt upright.

"It'll be fine," Miki reassured her.

"Just keep your pet out of the way," Miyuki instructed irritably as she left.

"Pet?" Miki demanded after her, one eyebrow cocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few things had become routine sights for the members of G-Force, the ship, chopper, jeep and a few other odds and ends, but the red sports car currently parked outside the now-disused barracks (Before belonging to G-Force, the location had been a JSDF base).

"So this is where my sister's working out of now?" The red-haired young woman asked offhand as she looked around.

"Not the fanciest of digs, but it gives us somewhere to kick back," Kazama shrugged as he lugged the heavy suitcase along with him, "So…"

"Yuri," Miyuki's voice called as the biologist stepped out of the barracks, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why the formality, li'l sis?" Yuri smirked, pulling her sibling into a brief hug. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah, _that's_ the word I was looking for," Miyuki answered under her breath. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods, Ms. Star Reporter?"

"Like I said," Yuri beamed, "_Godzilla_. I couldn't believe it when I heard you were on the team studying it."

"That doesn't exactly mean he works for us," Miyuki answered simply. "So you just came here to…?"

"My big break," Yuri beamed, "C'mon, you have to have _some_ inside information on that thing. I mean, where did it comes from? Where's it live? What does it eat?"

"Meat." Miyuki answered simply.

"What?"

"Godzilla eats meat. Mostly fish. There. Now you can go."

"I'm hurt, sis," Yuri answered sardonically. "Besides, the flight back isn't for a week."

"Lovely," Miyuki muttered to herself through gritted teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuri Otanashi is Yuri's sister?" Akane asked, for one of the first times in her life, truly surprised.

"Yup," Miki answered. The teenager was leaned against the window, her eyes lazily following the movements of Godzilla under the water even though she couldn't actually see him. "And guess that- those two can't _stand_ each other."

"And she's come here to dig up information on us," Akane said suspiciously.

"She's not an enemy spy, Akane."

"She might as well be."

"Chill, I've met Yuri before, we're not in trouble," Miki reassured her. "Only thing is…" her eyes returned to the water, "Making sure she doesn't get a face-to-face interview with you-know-who."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The JSDF jeep slowed to a stop as the tall, gruff man stepped out and keyed in a long-memorised 4-digit access code.

"Osaki?" Colonel Douglas Gordon called as he stepped into the area now known as G-Force HQ, "You here?" The Colonel suddenly froze at the sight of the young redhead holding a video camera who stepped round a corner to one side of him.

"Who the hell are you?" They both demanded at the same time.

"Yuri Otanashi," Yuri beamed, "Digital-Q reporter."

"Douglas Gordon, surprised and irritated colonel. What the hell are you doing…" Gordon froze as the memory hit him, "Oh yeah. Miyuki's sister."

"So, Colonel," Yuri asked quickly as the thought hit her, lifting the camera, "What can you tell us about…"

"No comment." Gordon said flatly with years of experience. "Now where is Captain Sinichi Osaki?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane closed to the door to G-Force's meeting room behind her. Osaki stood on the other side of the room, with Colonel Gordon at one end.

"What's going on?" She asked, receiving a shrug in response from Osaki.

"It seems we're in need of your assistance again," Gordon explained as he opened a black briefcase and removed a few files.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Osaki asked.

"Just you two," Gordon declared. "Since you're the ones with the most Military background in G-Force."

"Then wouldn't this be a Military operation?" Akane demanded.

"It is," Gordon replied, "But not an official one. Two days ago, an Ocean Liner was sunk off LetchiIsland in the South Pacific."

"Never heard of it," Osaki shrugged.

"Not surprising, there's nothing special about it," Gordon explained, "At least, we didn't think so. But some of the passengers of the ocean liner reported seeing, and I quote, 'a giant red sea monster'. And then, when we recovered a few cameras…" he tossed a few photos onto the table, "We got these."

There were only a few snapshots, almost all of them fuzzy, damaged or somehow out-of-focus. But there were two images clear in all of them: One was of the huge, red shape tearing into the boat.

And the other was a ship decorated with the all-too-familiar insignia of the Red Bamboo.

* * *

I know, that probably wasn't worth the wait, but I can't just dive into the violence right off the handle, I need to set things up first. Besides, this is a more human-centric episode after the last two.

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. Undercover Job

Never let it be said I don't do updates at least sometimes. Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho 

* * *

UNDERCOVER JOB 

"He's sending you _where_?" Miyuki almost screamed. 

"There's a Red Bamboo freighter that seems to spend a great deal of time near LetchiIsland." Akane said simply. "Our job is to disguise ourselves, make our way onboard, and find out exactly what they're doing." 

"Better idea," Kazama piped up, "We could just get Godzilla to rip the thing open." 

Everyone turned and stared blankly at Kazama. 

"Well, we could," he sulked, "Just saying. It's an option." 

"We get in, find out what they're doing, and get out," Osaki explained, clearly not too concerned. 

"This is a suicide mission," Miyuki insisted. 

"So is most of what we do," Miki chimed in. 

"I've prepared the signaller," Takuya explained, handing the small, yellow-cased device to Osaki. "We'll be ready to extract you from the freighter as soon as possible; LetchiIsland isn't too far off, but if we kept hanging around there, there's too much chance of them noticing us." 

"That wouldn't be too bad," Miki pointed out, "We've got all the muscle we could need," she reminded them, referring to her reptilian protégé. 

"If they noticed them, we'd never find out what they were doing," Akane explained. "We'll be in touch as soon as possible." 

"Besides," Miki beamed to Miyuki, "Now you can spend some time with your sister." 

Miyuki's face turned white. 

"Either of you two want to trade jobs?" She asked of Osaki and Akane. 

"Come on," Yuri muttered irritably as she checked what her camera had recorded during the last hour. 

"What's all this?" Miki asked as she approached, handing Yuri one of two soda cans as she took a sip from another. 

"I'm hoping to catch at least something of Godzilla," Yuri explained. 

"And what? Call in an air strike?" Miki asked bitterly. 

"Probably," Yuri was clearly oblivious to Miki's tone. "You hear what thing did in that oil refinery a few months ago?" 

"Saved the whole damn planet?" 

"Forgot you loved animals," Yuri chuckled slightly as she took a sip of soda. "Guess that goes for giant ones too, huh?" 

"I suppose," Miki confessed, thinking back. While it was true that Hedorah, Gigan and Megalon had been true menaces, she had to admit that she felt a lot of sympathy for a lot of the other creature's they'd seen- Godzilla and Mothra, of course, but also Anguirus, Rodan and Manda. 

"So how'd you get roped into this G-Force thing?" Yuri asked. 

"Research assistant," Miki replied with her well-rehearsed cover. A while back, the team had decided nobody needed to know about the whole 'adoptive sister' thing- especially not a reporter. "Anyway, I don't think you're gonna see much of Godzilla around here." 

"Shame," Yuri sighed in slight disappointment. Dangerous as he was supposed to be, some up-close footage of the greatest mutation known to still be at large would finally get her into the big-time. That, and put her smart-mouth sister in her place. 

Miyuki flicked an irritating strand of hair out of her eyes as she stepped out of the lab. 

"What's up, sis?" Yuri asked, a clear note of fake civility in her voice. 

"Takuya's just working on a project," Miyuki answered sharply. "Nothing interesting." 

"Why all the secrets, sis?" 

"Because you can't keep any?" Miyuki replied bitterly. 

"Oh, come on, you can't still be mad about that!" 

"About what?" Miyuki answered, now growing truly angry, "You telling mom and dad and ruining half my life? You wouldn't mean _that_, would you?" 

"They'd have found out anyway. And you could do better than that anyway." 

"You told them _on prom night_!" 

"So what?" Yuri snapped back, hands on her hips, "What's at after all the stuff _you_ stole from me?" 

"Like what?" 

"My stuffed elephant?" 

"I was six, and I had a thing about pink," Miyuki protested. 

"Five hundred yen?" 

"I paid you back, didn't I?" 

"Osaki?" 

"It was over between you two and you both know it!" 

"Bitch!" 

"Slut!" 

And it all went downhill from there… 

"So what's Takuya been working on?" Miki asked as she and Kazama strolled down the corridor. 

"Reverse-engine… ingenious… taking apart the alien guns to see how they work," Kazama gave up trying to remember what the process was called. "He figures we could use them on other monsters as well." 

"As well as what?" Miki asked, stopping in her tracks. 

"Nothing," Kazama blurted, covering his mouth. 

"He's building them to use on _Godzilla_?" Miki shouted. 

"Just in case," Kazama insisted. "Come on, it's not like he's actually trying to kill the big guy." 

Miki would never actually admit it, but deep down she knew Takuya had a point. Even she couldn't _control_ Godzilla- she only had influence with him. For all that she knew he wasn't an evil creature, he still had enough power to level Tokyo without trying too hard- and if anything truly scared her, it was how little would probably be needed to provoke him into doing so. 

The young telepath's thoughts were quickly interrupted when Miyuki threw open the door, marching to her room and mumbling something about how she wanted Godzilla to devour her sister. 

"Saw that coming," Miki sighed. 

"How long has it been since she got here?" Kazama checked. 

"Five hours." 

"Damn it, Miyuki," Kazama muttered as he handed some cash over to Miki, "Thought you'd at least last a day…" 

* * *

I know, not much happening here. I can promise, however, that in the next chapter both Godzilla and Ebirah will make an appearance. Oh, and I may make a C2 to list all these stories, just to keep 'em in one place. 

All Reviews Welcome!


	4. The Snare

Well, my break from school ends tomorrow, so I figured I'd put up one more chapter in my last day of freedom. I'm still considering ending these and just posting episode summaries on DeviantART, purely because I just don't think I have the steam in me to get through 30+ stories. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE SNARE

_Offshore of Letchi Island_

"We're in position," the Captain of the ship gave a sharp nod to Colonel Gordon. Gordon nodded, turning from the cabin to step outside.

"Alright, you two," he addressed Akane and Osaki sharply; "You know what to do. This ship will be back to pick you both up in 12 hours. Until then, you're on your own."

Akane nodded, stepping into the small boat that was about to be lowered into the water. With a final word of "Watch yourselves" from the Colonel, Osaki followed her. They were both clad in pure-black wetsuits and diving masks, with oxygen tanks strapped to their backs. The small craft was lowered into the water, its motor coughing to life to propel it forward across the waves.

"There she is," Osaki said after a few moments, looking up at the black tanker anchored offshore from the island.

Allowing the boat to slow to a stop, Osaki and Akane slipped their snorkels into their mouths and dived overboard into the cold waters of the Pacific Ocean. Once underwater, Osaki had to notice that his surroundings were breathtaking. For every dull clump of seaweed there were shoals of dazzling multicoloured fish, moving in clouds through the water.

After a few tense moments, they reached the side of the tanker, grabbing the railing that ran down the side of the ship and pulling themselves up into the glaringly sudden sunlight.

Akane nodded silently to Osaki, before they both vanished around a corner to observe two soldiers who walked past them, utterly unaware of the intruders in their midst, idly handling their weapons. The two G-Force members exchanged a brief glance that contained an entire conversation, then slipped back out and grabbed hold of the soldiers.

--

_G-Force Headquarters, Japan_

"Stinking spoilt little…" Miyuki carried on grumbling mild insults about her sister as she slipped the file back into the set of drawers. She'd been running a few more tests on one of several scales G-Force had obtained from the entrance to Godzilla's lair. She knew- thanks in no small part to Miki reminded her and Takuya- that the monster wasn't a science project, but she knew Miki was OK with her just looking at the occasional discarded tail or- one time she'd been really lucky- a chipped fang. After all, Godzilla was a specimen like no other on the planet, with untold secrets locked within his scaly hide. What scientist could pass that up?

"Still sulking?" Miki asked offhand as she entered the lab.

"I am not sulking," Miyuki snapped, and then softened her tone. "Anything happening?"

"According to the Colonel, everything's started well enough," Miki recited, "Takuya's in the lab, Kazama's keeping your sister out of trouble, and I've told Godzilla not to surface for a while."

"Thanks," Miyuki said honestly. "If my sister found out I'd been hiding that, I'd never hear the end of it."

"I still don't see why the two of you have to argue so much," Miki sighed, "You're not that different."

"Bite your tongue," Miyuki ordered darkly.

"Sorry," Miki winced. "Anyway, is it OK if I go out?"

"What?"

"Chinatsu and I were gonna go shopping."

"And leave me here with nobody but Kazama and my sister?"

"Well, you could make me stay here…" Miki grinned evilly, "And then I could spend all afternoon reminding you that Osaki and Akane are alone together in a tropical paradise."

Miyuki scowled back at her. "You are an evil child," She finally declared.

"Oh, come on," Miki insisted, "I'm just to get a smile out of you!"

"Well, go and make sure Kazama hasn't caused anything disastrous yet," Miyuki sighed. Nodding, Miki stepped out of the room.

It wasn't long before she came across Kazama, who was showing Yuri around the open-air dock where Godzilla normally liked to sun himself.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them with a smile, "I miss anything?"

"Kinda," Kazama winced. That was when Miki realised how suspicious Yuri was looking.

"Yes, you did," Yuri finally answered. With a gulp, Kazama moved to stand next to Miki, with Yuri between them and the docks. "You've all been hiding something from me since the moment I got here," she declared, hands on hips, "And I want to know, right now, what it is!"

In a truly, unfathomably, unlucky coincidence, the water bulged behind Yuri, as Godzilla's head slid silently up from the water, turning curiously as his wide, spikes shoulders followed, the creature shaking his head like a dog. The monster had spent all day in his cave, and had eventually decided to surface and enjoy the nice weather and see what all the fuss was about.

"Well…" Miki gulped, trying not to draw Yuri's attention to the creature behind her, as Kazama went wide-eyed with dread. Oh, you stupid lizard, she inwardly screamed.

"Osaki and Miyuki are dating," Kazama suddenly blurted out.

"They are?" Miki turned to him, before realising what he was doing. Yeah, Yuri would probably buy that as the secret. "Uh, yeah, they are. Since the other week," she said almost desperately, while screaming to Godzilla through the link: Go Home!!

"That's it?" Yuri asked sceptically.

"Well, they kinda' wanted to keep it to themselves," Kazama 'explained'. Behind Yuri, Godzilla finally got the message, sinking back into the water.

"Oh, that little…" Yuri seethed, storming past them in the direction of Miyuki's lab, while Miki and Kazama watched with a mix of relief and dread.

--

_Red Bamboo Freighter_

"You sure this'll work?" Osaki checked as he pulled the balaclava down over his faces, the unconscious Red Bamboo mercenaries lying in a heap behind him.

"Just don't draw attention to yourself," Akane instructed. "Act natural."

"Well, we're in," Osaki whispered quietly, now that they were both suitably disguised, "Now where do we start looking?"

"To find out what they're up to?" Akane replied, suddenly staring at the island, "We could start right there." She pointed to the beach.

Across the sand, natives garbed only in pieces of cloth were dragging boxes full of what looked to be some manner of green fruit, which they were shaking from the trees, surrounded by lines of armed soldiers. As soon as one lagged behind pulling one of the crates, one of the soldiers struck him with the butt of his rifle, knocking him to the ground before kicking him in the stomach.

"My God," Osaki breathed dreadfully, watching the scene of enslavement in mute horror.

"They must have enslaved the entire island," Akane whispered, a hint of anger crossing her cold eyes.

"The fruit," Osaki realised, watching the natives pile the tropical fruit into the crates at gunpoint. "What's the fruit for?"

"Some kind of chemical agent?" Akane suggested, clearly clutching at straws.

"This could be where they get their tranquilisers from," Osaki thought back to when the Red Bamboo had used such weapons against Mothra and Godzilla, "But I'm not sure…"

Hundreds of feet below the ships, at depths Osaki or Akane could never see with their naked eyes, a single, mammoth shape stirred, moving listlessly through the water.

* * *

OK, I think that should do for now. I take it we can all guess what the Red Bamboo has in mind for the fruit- at least those of us who've seen Ebirah's debut film?

All Reviews Welcome!


	5. Discoveries

Well, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but school's prevented me from writing much of anything lately. So, enjoy the new chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

DISCOVERIES

Peering into the microscope, Miyuki continued her work, gazing on a cellular level at a grey scale the size of a dinner plate. And what amazing cells they were. Within each one were myriads of tiny, spidery shapes, nothing but three connected tendrils that reached out to occasionally touch the edges of the cells. She'd spent hours trying to work out what they were: midichloria, or some form of cellular parasite, but whatever they were, they were unique to Godzilla. The only thing she could think of was that they were a part of his mutation.

"Take a look at this, Takuya," she said, hearing the door open behind her. "Godzilla's cells are like nothing I've ever seen."

"Actually, it's me." Miyuki froze at the sound of Yuri's voice, almost knocking the microscope over.

"Dear sister," Miyuki gritted her teeth. "What now?"

"So," Yuri brought up, either not noticing her sibling's tone or ignoring it, "You and Osaki, huh?"

"What?" Miyuki turned back round to avoid Yuri noticing the blush that was filling her cheeks.

"Kazama spilled the beans," Yuri teased. "Nice catch."

"He said what?" Miyuki snapped, turning around. What the hell that that idiot gone and done?

"Oh, come on, we can be mature about this," Yuri insisted.

"We're not…" Miyuki trailed off for a moment. "Look, Kazama's… well… he's an idiot."

"I thought so," Yuri grinned to herself as she turned around. "I'll let myself out."

As she left the lab, Yuri closed the door behind her, looking down at the documents in her hand.

"I knew it," she muttered to herself as she opened the folder. "Nobody looks that guilty over something that small. So let's see where my sister's teammates are, exactly."

--

_Offshore of Letchi Island_

Osaki took the lead down into the hold, Akane close behind as they both crouched behind two massive pumps.

Below them, rings of slaves were manning the pumps and carrying crates full of the green fruit across the hold. Down the middle of the vast, metal cavern, were three enormous vats full of green liquid, the remains of hills of the green fruit being mashed to nothing but liquid by rotating blades, and thick pipes carrying the substance into the tanks that covered the walls, ceiling, and part of the floor. The whole ship, the two G-Force members realised simultaneously, was full of the stuff.

"They're harvesting the juice from those fruit," Osaki summed up the situation. As soon as he said it, Akane's mind- that of a trained agent- happened upon the obvious question.

"Why?" She thought out loud, attracting Osaki's attention. "The Red Bamboo usually deal in mutations and the like- Miki, Godzilla… why this? The fruit doesn't look poisonous. I'd say a bio-weapon, but there's nothing else in here. Just… masses and masses of this fruit juice."

"Doesn't make any sense," Osaki agreed from beneath his mask. "Why go to all this trouble for it?"

"Let's see what we can find," Akane suggested, both of them standing as they made their way back up.

"Wait," Osaki raised a hand. Akane, realising, stepped to the side as the figure entered.

He was a man who looked to be in his thirties, cropped black hair and an eyepatch over his left eye with the Red Bamboo symbol on it. Unlike his subordinates, he wore a white suit, complete with black tie. Finally, Osaki noticed that where his uniform was emblazoned with '67', this man's held the number '1'. This, it hit him somewhere in the back of his mind, was him.

The head of the Red Bamboo.

"Number 67," the officer addressed him flatly. Osaki gulped, silently signalling to Akane. The fearful realisation gripped him that this was it, until… "Number 17 requires help with the next shipment." And 'Number 1' moved on.

--

_G-Force Headquarters_

Miki was lounging on top of one of the crates that littered the dock, kicking her legs idly and, with the water proving no barrier to the telepathic link she shared with her reptilian "brother", watching Godzilla move idly among the waves.

"So," Yuri declared, walking up from behind her, "You and your friend thought you could lie to me, hmm?"

"Come again?" Miki asked as innocently as she could, psychically urging Godzilla to stay underwater this time.

"Osaki isn't dating my sister," Yuri stated accusingly, "He's in the South Seas." She held up the file. "Something to do with the… Red Bamboo, I believe? So what's that?"

"No idea." Miki lied.

"You're a bad liar, kid," Yuri stared her in the eyes.

"I have no idea what's in that file," Miki said, looking back at the water.

"Nothing about sightings of a giant lobster?" Yuri pressed. "Or some kind of secret monster-terrorist group?"

Oh, hell, Miki cringed inwardly.

--

_Offshore of Letchi Island_

Moving swiftly down the corridor, Akane knelt down in front of the right door and quickly began applying a metal lock pick to the keyhole.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Osaki asked offhand.

"Basic training." Akane replied simply.

Knowing he wasn't likely to get much more out of her, Osaki remained standing guard until the door finally clicked open.

"Got it," Akane declared as she stood up, entering the cabin in front of Osaki. Within were bookshelves, models of various ships, tanks- and, to their greatest surprise, pewter models of Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Hedorah, Manda, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Gigan, Megalon, and what looked, oddly enough, like the lobster they'd been pursuing in addition to what looked like a finned dinosaur- in a large display case, and a large desk.

"Let's see what we can find," Osaki suggested, tugging on a drawer and predictably finding it to be locked. After checking the door was shut, Akane knelt next to it and set to work with the lock pick.

That was when the door suddenly swung open, and Number 1 entered with an armed Red Bamboo soldier on either side of him.

* * *

And I'll leave it there for now. Probably not worth the wait.

Next Chapter: Ebirah at last!

All Reviews Welcome!


	6. Ebirah

Well then: now that my exams are over (that explains the wait), I can finally upload something for all you nice people. Enjoy the chapter, as our enemy monster (finally) appears in all his claw-waving glory.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

EBIRAH

"Well, well," Number 1 chuckled, waving the soldiers to lower their weapons. "Captain Osaki, I take it." He turned to Akane. "And this must be the lovely Ms. Yashiro. We meet at last," he seemed to barely stop himself from laughing. "My apologies, but I always did want to say that."

"So you're the head of the Red Bamboo," Osaki confirmed.

"Indeed. I understand that my subordinates have had the occasional run-in with your organisation. Frankly the idea that a team of six managed to compete with us so well is very impressive. My congratulations."

"What's going on here?" Osaki demanded. "Why have you done this to the islanders?"

"A necessity. They make an excellent workforce, actually."

"I said 'why'?"

"You wish to know?" Number 1 smirked. "Very well. As it happened, there was a chemical leak from the reactor on this island some fifty years ago. The result, as we discovered was… quite remarkable. It was just controlling it that was the hard part. Sending signals into Godzilla wasn't that difficult, but that carapace is extremely irritating- no nerve endings in it at all."

"Carapace?" Akane butted in inquisitively.

"Let me introduce you." Number 1 nodded to his men, who instantly raised their rifles at the two G-Force members. "Follow me, if you will."

As Number 1 led the way out, all Osaki and Akane could do was give each other a worried glance and follow at the behest of the armed soldiers. At least, for about two feet.

"Now."

Akane grabbed the nearest soldier's gun, slamming him round into the other before she lashed out with one foot at Number 1's neck in a strike that would knock out most men… because most men didn't turn, grab her heel, throw her off-balance and deliver a strike to her stomach. And that was what Number 1 did.

Shoving off a concerned Osaki, Akane swept her foot at Number 1's feet, but he simply rolled to land on all fours, swinging up to throw his fist at her face. Akane ducked to one side, grabbed his arm and delivered a jab to his wrist. For at least twenty seconds, it continued furiously, with the two ducking under or blocking each other's blows, until finally Number 1 managed a solid right hook that floored Akane.

Osaki, however, had not been idle. Grabbing one of the soldiers' rifles, he pointed it at the head of Number 1, who rose sharply to his feet at the sound of the weapon clicking.

Then Osaki himself froze as the other soldier's rifle pressed at the back of his head.

"An admirable effort," Number 1 grinned as he disarmed Osaki. "You certainly make a formidable opponent, Akane."

Without another word, Osaki and Akane stepped after him as the armed soldiers followed from behind.

--

The last of several doors opened before Osaki and Akane. To their surprise, within was a massive square pool of water, literally a hole in the bottom of the ship. The dark waters churned below, while the walls were lined with canisters of green liquid. The only elevated surface was the one they currently stood on; a ladder leading down into what was essentially a massive dive tank.

"And it's in here," Number 1 grinned. "The fruit of our labour. And this is where we part ways." He turned back to the door as he kept his eyes on Osaki and Akane. Lifting a small device in his right hand, he flipped a switch and, below them, a low-pitched sonar signal rang through the water.

"We've got it very well trained," Number 1 beamed. "These creatures could make rather good pets, actually." The soldiers exited the room behind him. "Well, sir and madam, it's been a great pleasure. Nice to meet some worthy opponents." He stepped out of the door, and with a metallic 'swish' it closed behind him. "Give my regards to Ebirah."

"…Ebirah?" Osaki asked aloud after a second.

"I think," Akane nodded, looking down at the water below. "That's it there."

Beneath the shape, something dark and massive approached the ship.

"Oh hell…" Osaki managed to say as it reached the ship.

Judging by the colour of its top quarter, which poked into the enormous dive tank, the entire of the giant lobster- for that was what it was- was coloured a dark red, sunken eyes glaring up at its prey as it gave a shrill, high-pitched screech. The water before it convulsed with surf as a pair of massive, spiked claws rose on thin, sinewy limbs.

"Yeah, I think we've found it." Osaki breathed as Ebirah reared up.

Ebirah pulled back one of its claws, closed together in a single, curved point. As it thrust the claw forward to snatch at the two humans before it, Osaki and Akane leapt from the balcony, each of them having the wind knocked from them after the fall into the rolling water.

Akane came up first, gasping for air as she spat salty water out of her mouth, coughing to dislodge some from her throat.

Above her, Ebirah turned, snapping its claws together as it lunged.

Then everything was a blur.

Akane dived. The water churned. She was pushed up, rolling in a massive backlash of water. From the sheer shock, her mouth was forced open for air, flooding her throat before she could close it. Everything was swirling, chaotic black.

Then something grabbed her, pulling her up into the cold, harsh air as she coughed and spluttered.

"Akane!" Osaki shouted as he shook her, "Come on, breathe!"

Coughing out a mouthful of water, Akane nodded briefly. No point in asking if he was alright when he'd just managed to pull her out. Making a mental note to thank him properly when they were out of mortal danger, Akane followed him towards the ladder that led back up to the balcony.

"Any plans?" Osaki shouted over the churning water as they pulled themselves up the churning bars.

Akane looked up, pushing a mat of soaked hair out of her eyes as she glanced around at the tanks full of liquid.

"One," She answered as they finally reached the top. "Just pray I'm right about what this juice is for. Do you still have the grappling gun?" Osaki held it to her. Akane took it, aimed at one of the pipes, and fired, the grappling hook wrapping around and trailing the wire behind it.

Beneath them, Ebirah rose back up towards the ship…

Having tied the grappling gun to the railing, Akane crawled across it to the most accessible tank.

"Whatever you're doing," Osaki shouted as Ebirah reached the surface, "Do it fast!"

Ebirah leapt up from the water, the wire catching on one of the many small spikes on its carapace and snapping like an apron string. Akane was sent flying through the air, slamming against the side of one of the tanks and saving herself only by grabbing one of the pumps.

"This," she muttered as she stabbed her knife into the side of the pipe, "Is why I don't like seafood."

As she pulled the knife out, the juice from the tank above gushed out in a mini-waterfall, straight into Ebirah's face.

The effect was immediate. Shrieking in pain, Ebirah fell back, flailing its claws uselessly at the liquid attack. With another agonised screech, it turned and dived back into the water in a wall of surf.

Diving down past the churning green liquid, Akane swiftly made her way back up the ladder to Osaki.

"It's poisonous to it," Osaki realised. "They used it to control Ebirah; like a spray-bottle with a dog. That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Akane nodded, leaning against the wall."

"By the way," Osaki couldn't help grinning, "Was that a pun up there?"

"I believe it was," Akane shrugged.

"Huh. Guess Kazama's rubbing off on you."

The glare Akane gave him was scarier than Ebirah could ever hope to be.

* * *

And there we have it. That was fun to write, I must say. But damn it, this story is taking so much longer than it should. At least Ebirah finally turned up, even if it was driven off by one human- and I doubt that's ever been managed before.

Ebirah is given one new ability for this story, but there wasn't really any point at which to show it here, so it'll be revealed in the tussle with Godzilla that's to come soon.

All reviews welcome!


	7. Announcement

OK, now I really was gone for too long on this, I admit. Lots of other stuff, no real excuses. The thing is, writing these had really started to become a chore, and I'm thinking of taking the stories down and just posting episode summaries on my DeviantART page. I just don't seem to have the motivation for it. Sorry, but that's the case. Writing these "episodes" used to be something I did for fun, but if I started again now, I'd just be doing it because I had to, and that would impact on the quality of the stories. I hate to do this, but I just plain don't have it in me. So there'll probably be no more updates here. I'll start uploading on DevART tomorrow, most likely.


	8. To the Rescue

(Sighs) Alright, you twisted my arm…

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

TO THE RESCUE

_G-Force HQ_

"Alright," Yuri demanded, arms crossed, "I want to know, right now: what goes on here?"

Takuya, Miki, Kazama and Miyuki were all lined up in front of her in the lab. Miki shifted awkwardly on one foot, and eventually took at least some form of action by elbowing Miyuki in the side. "She's _your_ sister," she whispered.

"Research," Miyuki said simply.

Yuri stared back at her disbelievingly. "Research," she repeated. Miyuki nodded. "In the middle of the South Pacific?"

"It's an international organisation?" Miyuki hazarded.

"With six people," Yuri said doubtfully.

"Specialists," Miyuki said. Putting it so simply, the whole situation actually did sound somewhat ridiculous. But it wasn't really a lie. "We research mutated organisms," she said to justify the response, "and that's where Osaki and Akane are right now?"

"What, researching the Red Bamboo?" Yuri asked sceptically. "Yeah, I've done my homework. I know exactly who they're down there with, and-"

Then the console behind Takuya sprang to life with a series of beeps and a flashing light. The technician forgot the conversation and immediately turned to the screen.

"Aha!" Yuri pointed accusingly, "What's that?"

"The signal," Takuya said, "it's early. We need to get going."

"Alright, people," Miyuki announced to the room, "pack up. We're moving out."

"Oh no," Yuri said pointedly, "nobody's going anywhere until somebody gives me some answers!"

"Alright," Miyuki huffed, throwing a life jacket in her direction, "put that on and get on the boat."

"What?" Yuri said, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "Now way am I-"

"You want a story," Miyuki said simply, walking up until she and her sister were only inches apart and Miyuki was glaring daggers right into her eyes, "then you can tag along and have as much of a story as you want. Right now, we have a job to do, and there's no way in hell I am letting you get in the way of this. Now get on the damn boat!"

Miyuki turned and marched out of the room.

"I…" Yuri pointed towards the door, "I, uh, I'm gonna get on the boat."

---

_Offshore from Letchi Island_

"Hurry up!" Akane hissed, her back pressed against the door.

Inside the small room, Osaki opened the last file and clicked the 'burn to disc' button. The machinery started to whir around the CD drive as Akane edged the door shut behind them. After a few seconds of noise that mercifully seemed to be out of earshot of any guards, the disc popped out on the CD tray.

"Got it," Osaki whispered, ducking out of the room. "Now it's down to the others."

He pocketed the CD, and they both raced off down the corridor.

---

"Drained?" Number 1 repeated.

"Y-yes, sir," his subordinate stuttered, "the main tank. We believe Ebirah may have damaged it inadvertently."

"I don't want Ebirah injured," Number 1 snapped. "Besides," he growled deeply to himself, "there's always another possibility."

"Sir?"

"Our guests might have performed an impressive feat by driving off such a creature by themselves," Number 1 said darkly, "if so, we can congratulate them on a firing range. Sound the alarm and search the ship."

---

The sirens blared from one end of the ship to the other.

"Go!" Osaki shouted, following Akane down to the side of the vessel. In front of them sat possibly the most welcome sight possible short of G-Force or Godzilla himself: the thick, yellow lifeboats, inflating automatically with the alarms sounding.

They both jumped in, releasing the wire and sending the lifeboat they occupied falling down into the water. Still, judging by the increasing closeness of the shouts coming from the deck, it would still be suicide to remain where they were.

"Overboard!" Akane suggested, insofar as an urgent shout is a suggestion. They leapt over the side, vanishing down into the clear, blue water.

By the time the soldiers started firing, they were nowhere near the bullets.

Of course, through this distraction, and the gunfire, nobody noticed the much smaller white vessel approaching from the other side. When Osaki and Akane burst up through the surface, a pair of life preservers were quickly dropped into the water to greet them.

"Need a lift?" Kazama smiled from the railing."

---

"They escaped?"

"I-It appears so, sir," the soldier gulped, "and- um…"

"And what?"

"They recovered some information from the archives," the soldier managed to blurt out despite his fear, "information about our operation here. They'll definitely inform either Interpol or the UNXCC."

Number 1's face contorted in anger. Then, as he turned round, he saw it: the white vessel and the trail of surf leading away.

"Soldier," he ordered grimly, "activate the beacons."

"S-sir?"

"I think it's time to give Ebirah another training run."

* * *

I know, that was totally not worth such a long wait, but look on the bright side- KW is back, and next chapter we have the monster smack down for this story.

All Reviews (and complaints) Welcome!


	9. Ocean Warfare

It's back. It's a chapter. It's late. Sorry. Enjoy.

Godzilla is (c) Toho

* * *

OCEAN WARFARE

"So you guys got what you went in for, right?" Kazama asked once Yuri was out of earshot, and the tanker was an ever-decreasing black speck on the horizon.

"Right here," Akane said, handing him the envelope. "Should be everything Gordon will need."

"Next time," Osaki groaned as he flexed a stiff shoulder that he'd hurt at some point in the escape, "he can get it himself." He stood up groggily. "So did we miss anything?"

"Nah," Kazama shrugged, "just Miyuki and her sister trying to kill each oth…"

The boat suddenly shook, jarring sideways and knocking Osaki and Kazama to the floor. A fire extinguisher and laptop computer fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Akane demanded, barely upright in her seat.

"Guys," the radio next to Akane crackled. The voice was Takuya's. "You might want to get up here… we've got trouble."

Osaki was the first to tear out of the room and up to the already-cramped navigation room. The first thing he spotted was Takuya desperately twirling the wheel. The second was Yuri excitedly fumbling with her camera.

"What is it?" Yuri asked urgently, "Godzilla? A giant squid?"

Then the water in front of the boat began to swell. "Score…" Yuri grinned, raising her camera to eye-level. Osaki grabbed the wheel, spinning it to one side, and the boat turned sharply out of the path of the rising red exoskeleton.

"My shot!" Yuri complained, dropping her camera at the sudden turn. "Wait here…" and then she did the most moronic thing Osaki had ever seen.

Camera in hand, Yuri ran out onto the deck. "Yuri!" Miyuki shouted, running after her, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Two seconds," Yuri grinned, propped against the railing as Ebirah rose behind the ship, "this is going to be the most sure-fire pullitzer in the history of…"

Then the massive lobster lurched forward, and the resulting wave struck the ship. As it lurched, Yuri went falling forward…

Past the railing…

Then stopped as Miyuki's hand grabbed hold of her arm. "Grab the railing!" Miyuki shouted, propping one arm on the side and pulling with all her strength. Then, as if on an invisible wind, Yuri rose up, then fell, as if unceremoniously dropped, onto the deck.

"You Ok?" Miki asked from behind them, one hand on her forehead from the strain. She wasn't that used to telekinetically lifting something as heavy as a human being.

"Did…" Yuri asked, agape, "did she just…?"

Ebirah rose again, cutting off the conversation with a shrill screech.

Then, between it and the ship, the water began to churn. Up from the frothing waves burst 180 feet of lithe, charcoal-grey muscle and gnashing saurian jaws that released a thundering challenge.

"G… Godzilla?" Yuri blinked as the two mammoth creatures squared up to one-another. "Oh, you have got to let me shoot this…"

Then, everyone on the boat went silent. When something came up like a pair of monsters fighting, it had a tendency to draw more than enough attention.

Ebirah made the first move, lunging forward with its claws snapping at the air. Godzilla swung to one side, avoiding the blow and swinging his head down to clamp his jaws onto the top of Ebirah's exoskeleton. Then, swinging his head, he carried the entirety of his foe with him and dunked it into the churning water, pushing it down. The water exploded in another wall of surf, and Ebirah's claw swung up to smash into the side of Godzilla's face with bone-crushing force. Godzilla snarled, shaking off the blow as Ebirah leapt up.

Then Godzilla spun round again, his clawed hand slashing across Ebirah's face. The massive crustacean shrieked, shrank back, then parted its sideways jaws and let loose a thick stream of oily, black ink that struck Godzilla's face, filling the saurian's vision as Godzilla thrashed and hissed, raising his hands to try and stop the blinding, foul-smelling stream. When it finally stopped, Godzilla shook a layer of ink from his face- just in time for Ebirah to lunge into his midsection and carry them both down into the rolling waves.

"Who's winning?" Yuri asked excitedly, not even noticing Miki's worried frown as she kept her camera firmly fixed on the battle site.

"Ah, please. The big guy's just getting warmed up," Kazama smiled faintly, arms crossed as he observed the fight. After Miyuki sharply jabbed him in the ribs, he covered his tracks by adding, "Um, from a strictly scientific standpoint, that is."

Beneath the waves, Godzilla turned, still reeling from the blow as Ebirah moved up past him. They'd both been carried down some distance, right down to the pillar of rock beside them. As Godzilla turned, his muscles tense despite the rippling current, Ebirah slammed against the rocks above him. Godzilla turned, snarling, as the water turned cloudy with dust and tumbling rocks.

Ebirah let out a sharp screech as the water below turned thick and murky…

And then Godzilla burst up, slamming into Ebirah with a force that sent the crustacean's primitive mind reeling. Then Godzilla's back flashed with power, his eyes turned momentarily red…

Then the water turned bright, shimmering blue and impossible hot, and Ebirah screeched in pain as everything around them turned to boiling steam. In a second, its defence became its weakness; no shell that thick could let the heat out that burned into the softer parts of its body, and in seconds the giant lobster had boiled within its own shell.

Ebirah fell, a trail of thick steam and boiling bubbles trailing up from its corpse. Godzilla pulled back his head and bellowed in victory as Ebirah shrank into the dark, murky distance.

Above, the silence on the boat was finally broken when Godzilla rose from the water, rumbling into the air turning his attention down. Miki realised immediately what was happening, and though she never minded that her "brother" wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt, she'd just blown one secret to Yuri… so, sending a telepathic thanks, she quickly sent Godzilla a message to go back down into the water. With a last growl, Godzilla turned and dived back into the water.

"Told you," Kazama nodded as the tip of Godzilla's tail vanished into the water.

Miki and Miyuki both shifted nervously, trying anxiously to think of a way round explaining how Miki had pulled Yuri up onto the deck from five feet away; but Yuri herself was still staring at the water through the camera.

"That," she gushed, "was… AWESOME!"

* * *

Well, hopefully that was worth the wait. Sorry that one took so long; blame exams, amateur dramatics and a fever.

Notes: I know the fight was short. I was going for a more human-focused story and a more animalistic fight after the previous story (man, how long ago was that?)

Oh, and check out my profile. BIG news. Go now. But review first, maybe?


End file.
